The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets
The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets is a Jetanie-Kuboian animated television series. It is the third cartoon based on The Sweet Treets franchise. Although Colourbox returned to producing the cartoon, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets was also co-produced by Kuboian cartoon studio Kubokartoonz. Despite the show being targeted at young children, the show took a much darker approach than the previous two shows based on the Treets, with more frightening scenes, religious references and even minor profanity. Differences from The Sweet Treets * As mentioned above, TNAOTST is significantly less tame than its predecessor. * Each episode now lasts approximately 18 minutes and 15 seconds long. * Most of the characters are seen wearing different outfits. * King Rojo has significantly less of a role in TNAOTST, often relying on his new henchman, Stumpy, to execute his “evil” plans. Episodes Main article: List of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets episodes Criticism The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets has received negative feedback due to the show’s darker approach. The use of profanity in praticular has been criticised. In response to the criticism, all episodes were reran in 1998, with the foul language edited out and some of the scenes which were considered frightening for younger viewers were scaled down. It should be noted, however, that both A3 Network and Nick Jr. Kuboia aired the episodes uncensored. The show was banned in Francophone parts of the Island of Sally, as religious content is not allowed in that area due to strong religious feuds. International broadcast Jetania * TBA (1995-2001) * A3 Network (2003-present) Kuboia * Vision One (1995-2005) * Nick Jr. Kuboia (2000-2010) * A3 Network (2015-present) Alexonia * ATS One (1996-2001) Canada * YTV (1996-2010) El Kadsre Episodes were aired uncensored on El TV Kadsre 1 and ETVKK, and censored on Jetix Play. * El TV Kadsre 1 (1995-1999) * Jetix Play (2006-2008) * ETVKK (2007-2009) France Episodes were censored. The French title of the show is Les nouvelles aventures des Sweet Treets. * TF1 (1996-2003) Island of Sally * Playhouse Disney on Disney Channel (heavily censored; 2014-2017) Latin America * ZAZ (1998-2002) * Nick Jr. (2001-2010) Mexico Episodes had the footage uncensored but the dialogue softened. The title was titled Las nuevas aventuras de Los Dulces Golosinas, and the dub was produced by Audiomaster 3000 in Mexico City, Mexico. * Canal 5 (1997-2000) Netherlands * Kindernet (1995-2003) * Nick Jr. (2003-2010) Philippines Episodes were aired uncensored on Jack TV and Hero, and censored on RPN and Yey!. * RPN (1996-2000) * Jack TV (2005-2015) * Hero (2009-2016) * Yey! (2014-present) Puerto Chango Episodes were aired uncensored on PCTO, and censored on Cartoonito * PCTO (1995-2004) * Cartoonito (2013-present) Spain * Disney Channel (2003-2013) * Disney Junior (2008-2015) United Kingdom * Sky One (1995-1998) * BBC Two (1996-2001) * Nick Jr. (1999-2010) * A3 Network (2015-present) United States In the United States, episodes were cut down to 13 minutes and were doubled together. * Nick Jr. (1996-2003) * PBS Kids (1999-2005) * The Splat (2017-present) YinYangia * Nick Jr. (2000-2003) Category:1995 Category:The Sweet Treets Category:Jetania Category:Kuboia Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows